Wish For Me
by ashley-chan
Summary: It's Himeno's birthday and Hayate has something special in store for her. Waffy, *please*review!!! ^_^


-Title- Wish For Me  
  
-Disclaimers- I do not own Pretear (Hayate's still hot though...) so don't sue me! ^^;  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hayate, you jerk! Everyone else remembered so why didn't you?" Himeno said to herself. Today was supposed to be a wonderful day for her, her birthday, but the person she wanted to remember...didn't.  
  
She didn't have any *proof* that he had forgotten, but everything pointed towards it. She woke up by her father hugging her breathless, then her wicked stepsister trying to pull a prank on her with candles that didn't turn off, Mawata giving her a pretty necklace, and her step mother giving her a new dress.  
  
It started out a great day, and it led to better. The Leafe Knights (except Hayate) went to her house, and sang "Happy Birthday" to her. She was pleasantly suprised when they all had a unique gift for her.  
  
Goh gave her various coupons for free sundaes, Hajime gave her 5 colorful fishes in a little tank, Kei gave her a big lamp in the shape of a sun, Mannen gave her a painting of their world when it was snowing, Sasame gave her silver earrings, and little Shin gave her a little flower in a pot filled with his love and laughter.  
  
She was flattered, and extremely happy that the Leafe Knights went through so much trouble for her, and when the ice cream cake arrived, her eyes shone greatly. As she was going to blow out the candles, Sasame whispered in her ear "Don't forget to make a wish...."  
  
Blushing furiously at his nearness, she made a wish and ate the whole cake by herself. Everyone simply laughed as Goh said "Don't worry, I knew this was going to happen, so I brought another cake for us!"  
  
They spent the whole day talking, and spending time with their Pretear. Shin held on to her new white dress throughout the whole day, almost afraid that he would lose her. She simply smiled at his childlike innocence, and took his little hand in hers. Mannen screamed something about him being embarassing but was soon silenced by Goh who hit him over the head a couple of times.  
  
As much as Himeno was enjoying spending time with all of her dear friends, a little voice in her head whispered "Where is Hayate?" It turns out that he didn't go to her house for work that day, and she didn't dare ask the other Knights, fearing that they would find out her feelings for the Wind Knight.  
  
After they all said their farewells, and see you tommorows, she sat down on a little bench, thinking. After thinking, she got sad which led to tears. She was so hurt that he wasn't there. I guess I was right....Hayate doesn't love me at all. And after I wasted that stupid wish too... she thought sadly to herself.  
  
She decided to just simply walk around for a little while to clear her head. Sighing every so often, she looked up into the sky to find out that it was dark already. How long have I been walking anyway?  
  
Seeing that there was nothing more to do for the day, she walked back home and slipped into her pajamas. Stealing a glance at her most prized posession, she whispered sadly to the plant, "Mom, why did I choose the person that doesn't love me? I only wish....that....he would love....me....Maybe...." her words drifted, as her eyelids got heavier, and she fell asleep.  
  
Himeno simply dreamt of being in Hayate's arms, but her dream was cut short as she woke up due to a sound. "...What...?" As her eyes cleared up and got used to the darkness, she saw a figure in front of her bed. Before she could let out a scream, the figure was at her side, covering her mouth.  
  
Fearing for her life, she bit the person's hand, and hauled it over her shoulder, making it hit the wall hard. Standing at an attack position, she prepared herself to kick that person to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Itai....why must you always be so violent, Tulip Head?" the figure groaned.  
  
I recognize that voice....Wait a minute.... "Hayate?" she asked carefully.  
  
"Well, who else would it be? Honestly, you don't need the Leafe Knights with that kind of spunk and energy!" he answered.  
  
She was just about to apologize until she remembered that she was angry at him. Turning around, she said angrily, "Yes, you are so right. I am just a tomboy with brute strenght. Now, please leave my room now!"  
  
"Why are you acting like that? And here I came to-" he was cut off by her comment.  
  
"Make fun of me? Well, I hope you got your kicks out of it." she said sadly.  
  
"What? I..." realization dawned on him. Oh yeah, now I remember why I came here. Gotta do this quickly before she punches me out of her room.... "Ano...Himeno..."  
  
"What?" she said impatiently. Her tears were just about to fall and she didn't want him to see her like that. He would only pity her, and she didn't need that. If he didn't love her, then he should just leave her alone and not torture her....Stupid Hayate....  
  
Her mind stoppped processing completly as she felt two arms encircling her.  
  
He held her tightly, putting his chin on the top of her head breathing in her scent. She smelled so good, it was simply....Himeno. He could feel her heartbeat get quicker, and smiled at her nervousness. Better now than never he thought to himself.  
  
Turning her around, he gazed at her flushed face, her suprised eyes, and her trembling body. He loved being able to hold her like this, feeling her against him, her heart against his. It was simply a feeling he didn't want to let go of. Ever.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so late. It took me forever to find something that would suit you, and that you would like...." he whispered. Her eyes seemed to try to look through him, and he wanted her to see inside his heart more than anything.  
  
Taking her arm, he looked at her hand. Such delicate but rough fingers, her hand was so tiny that his hand seemed to engulf it completly. Nearing her hand to his face, he kissed her hand, and placed a ring on her finger. "Happy Birthday, Tulip-Head...." he whispered gently.  
  
It took all her courage to look down at what he had placed on her finger. It was a simple ring, but she understood why he chose it: a silver tulip. Looking at the thoughtful gift from the man she loved brought tears to her eyes, and she looked up at him, trying to find the words to what she felt.  
  
He beat her to it. "Himeno...I don't know if you feel the same....and it's okay if you don't. But...Aishteru....truly." he said, his voice filled with emotion. His throat was so dry, but he had to tell her before it was too late. He had never felt anything like this, and he didn't want to lose her.  
  
She smiled at him, feeling guilty about thinking that he had forgotten, and looked up at him with her eyes closed. Trembling, face red; she was beautiful to him.  
  
Leaning down, he kissed her deeply. The passionate kiss became heated as she placed her hands around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and back. That kiss showed everything that they held back for so long. All the love they shared for each other glowed as the moonlight shone on them.  
  
Pulling away, she whispered in his ear "Aishteru....Hayate."  
  
He held her, not wanting to let go of his dear Tulip Head, and she just enjoyed being surrounded by him, the man she loved to deeply. A quick though passed through her head before he dipped his head once again to capture her lips:  
  
My wish finally came true....Finally.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Whew! I liked this idea, and it just seemed so romantic... ^^ They are so cute together, ne? I won't write more unless I get reviews (I'm jealous of everyone with lots of reviews....0_o) so please tell me what you think!!! Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
